


One Hell Of A Distraction

by mauvera



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Identity, mild angst?? does this even count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: Look, Harley didn't plan for any of this.He didn't plan for Peter grab him in the middle of the street, his eyes wide with panic, saying some random thugs were chasing after him. He didn't plan to offer to help Peter hide in plain sight however he needed.And he certainly didn't plan for the way Peter was suddenly pulling Harley so very close.(And he definitely didn't plan to enjoy the, uh... distraction quite so much.)





	One Hell Of A Distraction

A voice appeared from nowhere, hissing in his ear. “Harley!” 

 

Harley jumped, his heart suddenly pounding. He whirled on the spot only to come face to face with Peter Parker, and not a knife wielding lunatic like he’d suspected. Aw.

 

Actually... Harley let his gaze wander over Peter’s outfit, his spidersuit barely disguised beneath a mismatched jacket and ripped jeans, maybe he was still a lunatic. 

 

“Dude,” Harley said, raising one eyebrow at Peter’s  _ interesting _ wardrobe choices, “What are you doing? It’s the middle of the day man, someone is going to see you.”

 

For whatever reason, it seemed Peter wasn’t really listening to Harley, which is uh, rude, but it probably had something to do with the way Peter’s attention was being snatched by every small bump or clatter that could be heard throughout the street. Harley furrowed his brows, concern suddenly swelling up in his chest. Peter was standing before him barely covering his biggest secret in the world, he was out of breath and his eyes were filled with nothing but panic. Something was wrong. 

 

Harley reached out a hand to clasp around Peter’s wrist, an unspoken plea for Peter to trust him, to let Harley help. 

 

“What’s happening?”

 

Peter wasn’t listening though, he could’ve been a few galaxies away for all Harley could get him to listen to him. “Peter?” 

 

Aha! Success. Harley grinned ruefully as Peter whipped his head around to focus on him, jolting slightly when he realised Harley’s hand was still covering his own. For a few seconds nothing happened while Peter simply stared down at their entwined hands. And either Harley was just imagining things, or the red flush that had been on Peter’s face was suddenly darkening. 

 

After what seemed like a much longer time than necessary, Peter finally dragged his eyes back to Harley’s.

 

“I need help.” Harley’s grin slipped from his face. Spider-Man didn’t just ask for help. Neither did Peter Parker really. And right now Harley wasn’t quite sure which one he was talking to. “Harley, I need you to listen to me. These guys have been following me for hours now. I don’t know how they keep finding me. Maybe they’re using camera footage to scan for my costume? I don’t know. Harley,  _ I don’t know _ . I tried throwing them off,” he gestured at his odd costume additions, “But that did nothing. So now I’m walking around New York without my mask and I just need to get home. Harley…” 

 

Peter’s words trailed off, all the urgency in his voice fading to quiet as something behind Harley’s back caught Peter’s attention. He swallowed uncertainly, and Harley was embarrassingly distracted by the movement of Peter’s throat. The curve of his neck. The way his lips moved as he spoke. The way Peter’s eyelashes fluttered while his eyes searched Harley’s own. Looking for answers. 

 

Oh. He must’ve been asked a question. Whoops. 

 

Harley nodded mutely, his brain still not processing whatever had just been said because now that he was looking for it, Harley could find an endless amount of things to focus on. There was that curl of hair Peter had that never quite sat right. There was the tiny smattering of freckles on his nose that glinted gold in the sunlight. There was the way his lip curled with a soft growl when Harley continued to stand there staring blankly at him. There was the feel of Peter’s arm jolting up, his hand curling around Harley’s neck, the way he bit his lip almost in indecision until he saw Harley wasn’t moving away.

 

And then there was the way Peter pulled Harley close, until their breath was mixing in the infinitesimal gap between them. 

 

And then there was no gap. 

 

Harley gasped into the kiss, confusion and shock morphing quickly into an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure. Peter’s fingers tightened around Harley’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. One of Harley’s own hands found it’s way into his hair, sinking deep into those brown curls that he’d been dreaming about running his fingers through for months. It was even softer than he’d imagined. 

 

Peter drew back for half a second, mumbling something incoherent but Harley was far too busy chasing his mouth with his own to pay attention. Peter’s words were swallowed back into the kiss as Harley snaked his other hand around Peter’s waist, reveling in his soft gasp of surprise. Absently, some part of Harley registered that he had just spun them around, stumbling forward until Peter’s back hit the wall behind them. Harley crowded forward, using the few inches of height he had over the other boy to change the angle of their kiss, deepening it even further. Peter squeaked in surprise at the movement but definitely didn’t seem to be complaining so Harley simply carried on. 

 

After what could have been seconds or hours Harley felt himself slowly pull away, but not before he let his teeth graze across Peter’s lower lip. Goddamn. Whichever spirit had just possessed Harley to give him the confidence to do that was welcome to come back and take over his body again anytime. 

 

He was still struggling to get his breath back by the time Peter’s eyes stopped being quite so glazed over. Although Harley was pretty sure he’d be no better either. He was waiting for the moment when he would find out that everything that just happened was some crazy hyper realistic dream that he would wake up from and be very mad to find out hadn’t just happened. 

 

Peter cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah I think that’ll work too.”

 

Harley smiled dazedly at him, not entirely sure what he meant, but still awfully pleased with himself that  _ he _ was the one who had managed to make Peter look so flushed and happy. 

 

“I think they’re gone now.” Peter said, carefully scanning the street around them even as he held Harley tighter, using him like a shield. And oh. 

 

Oh. 

 

Right.

 

“I need to use you as a distraction.” Is what Harley didn’t hear him mutter earlier. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” Is what Peter had said. “Harley I think they’re gone.” Is what he’d mumbled. 

 

Oh. 

 

Harley felt all the butterflies that had just been swarming around in his stomach all collapse simultaneously in despair. Peter wasn’t suddenly overcome with love and desire for Harley, he was instead just trying to find a way to get some lunatics to stop stalking him. Harley was just a convenient cover. Hell, Peter was probably proud of him for slamming him up against that wall, Harley had made Peter practically invisible to anyone but himself.

 

Yay. Teamwork. 

 

Peter continued to stare up at Harley who was a bit too distracted regretting literally everything that had every happened in his life ever, to realise that when Peter had said “I think they’re gone now.” He meant: “You can get off me.”

 

Right. Yep. Moving away now. 

 

Harley stumbled back, finally giving Peter enough room to breathe. Because he’s nice like that. 

 

“Well,” Harley said, false cheer infecting his voice until it didn’t even sound like him, “Glad to help you out!” 

 

And with that Harley turned, and began hastily walking down the street, far away from his problems. Specifically, far away from his problems that were roughly Peter Parker shaped and still wearing his goddamn superhero costume out in broad daylight. 

 

His problems caught up to him though, because of course Harley had to be the one person in the world whose problems happened to have crazy spider superpowers. Ugh. 

 

“Harley!” Peter’s voice rose above the din of the street. Or maybe it didn’t and Harley was just stupidly attuned to everything Peter Parker related. “Harley, wait!”

 

He felt a hand grab him, forcing him to a stop. 

 

Harley refused to turn around. Not because he was petty or anything but because… well… he was petty. And Peter probably had known about the dumb crush Harley had been harbouring for months and he’d taken advantage of that. So yeah. Harley was allowed to be petty and dramatic. And he was allowed to stand there sullenly while Peter slowly edged around his prone body until they were facing one another. 

 

“Harley please,” honestly, how did Peter even manage to make his voice sound like the physical embodiment of a kicked puppy? It was a weird but magical talent he had that made all of Harley’s defences drop in a second. “Harley I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Peter hesitated, his eyes darting everywhere but Harley’s face until they alighted on the way his hand was gripping tightly around Harley’s wrist. Immediately Peter dropped it like he was burnt which as far as Harley was concerned was just about the last thing he needed to see right then.

 

“I get why you’re mad at me,” Peter continued, his voice sounding smaller and more defeated than he’d ever heard before, “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. I should’ve found some other way to get those guys off my back without letting my stupid emotions getting in the way.”

 

_ His  _ stupid emotions? No. no it was Harley who had the stupid emotions. What the hell was Peter even on about?

 

“I’m sure you probably hate me now,” Peter despaired, not even giving Harley a second to catch up on whatever weird alternate reality he seems to have entered, “And I mean, I tried to hide it y’know? I didn’t want to freak you out or whatever, but then you’re just at the Tower so often, and we keep hanging out all the time and you laugh at my dumb jokes, and your smile is just super pretty and I couldn’t even help myself, okay? I’m sorry that I let my stupid crush give me stupid ideas and I’m sorry you got dragged into my stupid messes. I’m just… I’m sorry Harley.”

 

Harley was pretty sure he was currently feeling the exact same things that a computer would when it short circuited. 

 

“Crush?”

 

Peter couldn’t seem to make eye contact with him anymore, suddenly finding that the ground was just so very interesting. Regardless, Harley did hear a mumbled “yes” and saw a jilted nod of his head.

 

“Crush?” Harley repeated, his voice filled with a growing sense of understanding and awe, “Crush? On me? Me-crush?”

 

At last, Peter looked up, the usual fire that Harley knew so well, burning behind his eyes. “Hey. You don’t need to make fun of me okay? I know what I did was wrong but I can’t help that I like y-”

 

Harley cut off whatever protest Peter might’ve still had with the press of his lips. Peter spluttered for all of a second before melting back into the kiss. Their fingers entwining carefully with one another just as their breath mingled in the tiny space left between them. 

 

They drew back, each searching the other’s eyes for a sign that they did something wrong. But when there was no hint of a protest Harley let a grin slip easily onto his face.

 

“Have I ever mentioned that I think I might be Spider-Man’s number one fan?”

**Author's Note:**

> As per always feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @mauverawrites


End file.
